The Changing World
by xdeathscythehellx
Summary: "The world doesnt change. It only gets worse, even after all of my hard work. my nightmares arise again and all i can do is watch as i lose more and more."- Setsuna F. Seiei
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**AWAKENING**

There were metallic shards cutting through my skin. The pain was overwhelming, jagged knives that are now a part of me fiercely cut through flesh.

"Setsuna!"

_Am I awake?_ I am in a dark place; I don't know what to do. I feel a throbbing feeling on the front left of my head. I stood up and took two steps forward and everything around me changed and I was now in a dirt town and people were walking around. _What the hell was going on_. The streets cleared and I saw a man walk out of a mud house with a weird look on his face. The house number was 142. _That number means something_. Uncertainty runs through my veins as I near the door . It looked fine but what was behind it gave me curiosity. My hand slowly reached forward and I pushed for it to open. _Is this a joke?_ It was empty like space, just a pitch dark room. A weapons safety had just been removed and was being held against my head.

"Setsuna"

That voice, I know I have to wake up. I was in a nightmare with no escape. My eyes finally burst open leaving me feeling lost, somewhat uncoordinated. It was just a dream; I looked at my hand, it was intact. I was swimming in my own sweat and everything was a blank to me. It was dark and the power was out. I put my hands on the boost gauge to see if I could get out of the location. It did nothing, the controls were a frozen in place and so were my fingers. The projector was off. _Am I dead?_ _Uh my head_. _I have to retrace my step_. My head couldn't process anything. Sparks were going off in the cockpit and the control panel was just completely offline. I had lost hope, there was no escape. Then there was a spark, a sudden glimmer of light. I never thought I would be so happy to see Tieria as his holographic form whiz up on the control desk.

"Well at least something is working around here, Tieria, what happened?" I said as I slowly moved my hand towards my head.

"I don't know. I have been trying for hours to upload my conscious into the QAN [T]. Setsuna after the particle burst you lost control. Once you slammed your head on the control panel all the power went out."

"My head is Bleeding" I responded as I moved my hand away from my head and looked at it.

"Try not to move too much. I can't do anything right now"

"Crap my head hurts, I feel so lost"

"Setsuna, do you know how long you were gone?

"A couple of hours, Why?

"You left to the ELS home world nine and a half weeks ago"

My head was in anarchy. What was going on, what had I missed?

"What?" I finally responded.

"The portal you created let you travel through long periods of time within seconds"

"What have I missed?"

"New terrorist groups have arise and the Earth Sphere Federation is in shambles"

"Uh? How long have I been back to the earth area?"

"I picked up your suits signal seven hours ago, we had already lost hope."

"Do you have any good news?"

"No"

"Do you at least have a fix on our location?"

"Yes, the QUANTUM BURST left you on the other side of the moon. We could have come for you but we didn't know where you were, until now. You weren't sending out Quantum Brain Waves making it even harder to find you. I am going to run diagnostics and try to get the power back"

"How long will that take?"

"Hours, maybe"

"Damn, alright", I said angrily.

He Disappeared. I decided to relax and just take it easy. I shifted in the chair and felt something on the inside of my pilot uniform. I unzipped and reached in it was a paper on the inside pocket of the suit. It was a letter, I opened it and it was a message from Feldt, it was wet and the ink had begun bleeding. Only a few words were legible. _Setsuna… you… I ha… eelings… you…_ Feldt's name was signed on the bottom of it and I thought to myself. _You are going to die here_. I tried to fight that thought away but it stayed. That's not going to happen. "YES ONLY LOOK AT THE FACTS IT IS THE TRUTH". What is that voice in my head? I can't think, it is probably hallucination. I have to relax; I closed my eyes and went to sleep. In my dream I was in the battle with Ribbons. Everything played out the same except that after he had obtained the GENUIN GN DRIVE and put it in the 0 GUNDAM; I finally noticed something I was to blind to see before. Could ribbons have recovered the plans for an original GN DRIVE? Forget, you have to forget. I need to relax; soon I lost myself in the comfort of the pilot seat.

"WAKE UP IT IS TIME". That voice again. Could it be sign, or a warning?

"Setsuna, oh good you are awake"

"What"

"Were you able to sleep?"

"Just a little"

"Good"

"Tieria, were you able to start up the power?

"Yes, Actually I am about to start it up now, that's what I need you for when I hit the switch I need you to start up the solar reactor, now are you sure you are ready to pilot this mobile suit"

"Yes, start it up"

The Projector turned on and I started up the solar reactor. The controls loosened and with a hit of a button the 00 QAN [T] Started up. Finally we are able to get out of here. For safety I looked through all of the system preferences. I had to check the particle output, oxygen supply, and the weapons. After going through the data a couple of times I noticed a couple of problems in the system.

"Uh, Tieria?"

"Is there a problem"

"Tieria, all our weapons are offline"

"Yeah I couldn't start up all of the programs and systems"

"We are in trouble if we get attacked you know that right?"

"That's why we need to get out of here before someone finds us"

"Can you do anything?"

"No, you should just drive this thing"

My fingers loosened and I pushed hard on the thrusters, the systems glitched every few seconds and the thrust seemed weak. The control panel kept going from green to red and back to green. SYSTEM FAILURE could be read in the bright white letters. I fiddled with the calibration codes trying to maneuver away from the moon but not venture out into space. The thrust coming from each side of the mobile suit eventually evened but it limited my movement. I calmed myself down and pulled the gauge down to zero. My hands flew over the keyboard as I typed system preferences and searched for the thrust and flaps section. Each pair of particle exhausts were deranged and needed to be adjusted for maximum speed and maneuverability. I tweaked the output on each thruster so they were even with the opposite side and did the same with the flaps.

"What are you doing?" Tieria questioned startling me.

"Adjusting everything" I responded remotely.

"You know what you are doing right?"

"No" I said trying to sound sarcastic but failed at the intent.

"Just don't break it"

"Wasn't planning to"

He whizzed away quickly and left me in silence. My eyes were starting to get watery from the monitor. There, all of my hard work has paid off. I am starting to get claustrophobic in this small cockpit. My hands grabbed the cold controls and pushed forward. There was only one thing to do now and that is to repair this GUNDAM before continuing my missions.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**ARRIVAL**

My eyes were heavy from the continuous flying. I would find myself flying with my eyes half closed or with my head hanging to one side. There was not a chance of staying awake any longer. My hands got weak and let go of the controls as I reached for the compartment left of the pilot seat. My drowsy eyes reached for an orange medicine canister containing caffeine tablets. My fingers perilously searched the container for two pills that I popped in my mouth and swallowed. How long had I been advancing at this disinclined speed. I haven't slept in two days and I was about to drop dead from anxiety. My hands clenched the steel controls once more and faced forward seeing my reflection in the projector. I look like crap.

"Setsuna, we have a direct link with the Ptolemy", Tieria stated interrupting my silence.

His voice was but a mere whisper but it felt like a scream to my now sensitive ears.

"Great, patch us through", I responded soporific.

"We are… in, you should be clear"

"Ptolemy this is Setsuna F. Seiei, can you read me?"

"S…a…ou...espo…set…leas…espond…Setsuna please respond", finally Sumeragi's familiar voice came through.

"I am hear", I said half asleep.

"Setsuna after the explosion I thought you were gone"

"Okay"

"We had lost hope in your survival"

"Uhm?"

"Where are you? We could head to your location and pick you up"

"I am heading in the direction of Lagrange 3"

"Keep heading in that direction"

"I'll be there soon, Setsuna out"

My landing on the PTOLEMAIOS seemed like the longest one ever. Never had I sat in my cockpit that long just to enter the hanger bay. It took me three hours to arrive here after my last chat with Sumeragi over the intercom. My sleep deprived eyes stared at the button on the wall to open the cockpit but made no effort. I was in one of those moments where you are so sleepy, time flies faster if you are doing nothing. Raising an arm had caused enough pain, but I continued the motion pressing the button and stepping out. The entire hanger deck seemed more spacious with its newly replaced walls. A slim pink haired figure was standing by the doorway awaiting my return with red eyes and tears flowing through them. She has seemed to grow taller during my abandonment. She grew her hair out to a reasonable length again with a ponytail behind her head. There was something else I hadn't noticed before I left, I felt a new feeling as I neared her. It was strange and different.

"Setsuna you're still alive", she cried passionately.

"Yeah", I responded with eyes half closed.

"Your head is bleeding come with me so I can get you some help"

"Its fine Feldt, I'll get to it later, I want to sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure"

"Setsuna I just wanted to say that I l…"

"Setsuna!" Miss Sumeragi walked in to the hanger.

"Miss Sumeragi" Feldt and I responded In sync.

"You are needed on the bridge I'll wait for you there"

"Roger", I said as she left. "Damn! I am so tired I need to sleep"

I turned around and saw a pair of aqua green eyes staring into mine. I was tempted to say something but decided against it. I was never good with words any way. She seemed like she had words in her heart but couldn't get them out. Was I that hard to talk to?

"You were gone for quite a long time"

"Yeah, uh"

"What happened?"

"I have no idea"

"Oh"

"I am going to go, I will see you around"

"Bye Setsuna"

I left the hanger and used the walls to get to the med bay to get a bandage for the cut on my head. Then I went back into the hall way and used the wall to impulse myself in the direction of the bridge. The wait seemed longer than I remember. I pulled the pill bottle out of my pilot suit and had two more. As I was coming to the turn I maneuvered myself to push myself off the wall again. When I arrived Miss Sumeragi informed me of the Message she received the moment I boarded the ship. The Message read, Text only, hello celestial whatever is that what passes for gundam these days, you're lucky I didn't shoot you down, after all I needed the location for this ship. I still haven't gotten a proper fight with you, you little imbecile. I will be waiting for you outside your ship. AAS.

"Setsuna we have run matches on all licensed mobile suits and the only one that is operable under a person with the same initials as the message sender is Ali Al Saachez. There is a small possibility that he is still alive and is going to attack"

"What do you mean he is still alive?"

"I know it sounds crazy but look he signed his name on the bottom of the message, there is only one pilot registered with those initials. I don't believe this either but it's not safe to risk it"

"Where are Lockon, Marie, and Allelujah?"

"They got back a soon as they heard that you didn't come back, so I sent them out to search for you constantly for two weeks, in the DYNAMES II, ARCHER II and ARIOS II. We gave up looking for you already. They are on earth now taking some time off"

"Did you repair the old GUNDAMS?"

"Yes, we got new sponsors, why?"

"No reason. Do you know how close Ali is?"

"No, all we know is that he is going to attack"

"Damn, alright, I am launching in the QAN [T]"

"Is it operable?"

"No, the weapons are still down"

"I will get that fixed up kid", Ian interrupted.

"Thanks" I responded."I am going to my room"

"Wait Mr. Seiei I just wanted to welcome you back." the young Mileina said interrupting my walk to the door.

"Oh. Okay. Hi."

I wondered to myself where that young girl got all her energy from everyday, as I pushed off the floor and out of the bridge. On my way to the room I felt something odd, something strange. I couldn't put my finger on it because my head was still in a mess. Then I lost my train of thought when I arrived at my room. I opened my door and went toward my bed. Some of my personal belongings had been moved but seemed like they just placed them back as soon as they realized that I was still alive. I sat down and started staring at the wall. On my shelf was a small box covered in dust. I went over to it and brought it back with me to my bed. Had someone looked through my things? The box wasn't on the same place on my shelf from before but it still had dust on it so it seemed like no one opened it. My hands glided over the top of it and gently tugged on one corner until it lifted. My free hand reached in and pulled out the desert flower that had been given to me two years before, I had been taking care of it making sure it didn't die. Just looking at the flower gave me hope for the future. I remembered the day I had gotten the flower. The voices played back in my head slowly.

"Setsuna".

"Yes Feldt?"

"Take this"

"A flower?"

"Mrs. Linda grew it in the lab and I would like… you to have it"

"Thanks Feldt"

I had lost the flower during the battle but recovered it soon after spending day and night looking for it. I didn't sleep I was starting to lose my mind. Trying to make sense of things I just sat there. I still had no idea what was going on after an hour of doing nothing, that dream I had in the cockpit seemed so real. All the spikes and the pain was real I know it. My eyes stared at the clock to my right, today was November 23, 2314. My body swung into sitting position and sat quietly before going to the bathroom and jumping in the shower. The warm water ran through my hair and down my spine calming my body. I thought back to my final confrontation with the ELS. Everyone around me was risking their lives so I could finish the mission. Graham had overloaded his SOLBRAVE in a successful attempt to get me into the ELS planetoid. There were many GN-XIV pilots that sacrificed themselves that shall not go unnoticed. I shut off the water and dried my face with a blue towel and wrapped it around my waist as I walked out of the wash room. A door on the far side of the room slid open exposing several blue and white uniforms and blue and black pilot suits. I reached for a blue shirt and pants before sliding on the tight and heavy suit used to pilot the QAN [T]. The dark blue helmet floated around the room bumping into walls. There was nothing else to do because I couldn't think. I pushed off the floor toward the door putting my helmet under my arm in the process. My body maneuvered so my legs could use the wall to push away from the bridge and waited to reach the next wall and pushed off again. The walls seemed refurbished just like many other halls on this ship. There was an indentation on the wall coming revealing the elevator. The doors slid open allowing me to enter. My fingers tapped the holographic button all the way on the bottom to the mobile suit hanger. The elevator was designed so it travels up and down the floors silently and smoothly not disturbing anyone. When the doors slid open I stepped inside the hanger to oversee the repairs. I wasn't alone I could tell. Then I noticed Feldt next to the QAN [T] waiting there for me.

"Feldt?"

"Setsuna, I heard you have to sortie again"

"Yeah, I have to… uh… get over to the… uh GUNDAM", the words sputtered out of my mouth. I started to walk trying not to make myself look like a bigger fool.

"Don't die", she said

"Got it", I felt a little odd in the situation.

I again started towards the QAN [T]. That was weird I thought to myself as I continued on my way. I looked around and the mobile suit seemed new after the repairs. I had only used it once and I had already ruined half of the systems.

"How are the repairs coming Ian?" I asked.

"I will be done in five minutes I am just calibrating all of the systems"

"Okay, thank you for doing this Ian"

"No problem, hey I also put a little surprise for you in there"

"Wait what is the surprise?"

"You will see. She is all yours now, don't break it this time"

"Roger"


	3. Chapter 3

i have decided to begin updating this story on a weekly basis. school gets in the way alot doesnt it? if you have any sugestions or problems, please PM me.

CHAPTER THREE

**WHAT IS THIS FEELING?**

Before I got in the cockpit I looked back at the elevator by the entrance of the hanger. "DON'T LET LOVE GET IN THE WAY CONCENTRATE ON THE BATTLE AHEAD OF YOU". That voice, all the time I hear it, it gives me a sickening feeling on my stomach. As I waited for the solar reactor to start up I saw Feldt leave the hanger and go back to the bridge. The solar reactor started up and the screen on the control panel read 00 QAN [T] in white bold letters and then the blinking words QUANTUM SYSTEMS OFFLINE came on the screen.

"Setsuna, are you sure you want to do this?" Feldt question as her face came up on the monitor; her face seemed concerned and upset.

"No, not really", I responded

"00 QAN [T] to the catapult deck, raising catapult power to 825, switching launch timer to Setsuna F. Seiei"

"Thank you Feldt, Setsuna F Seiei, GUNDAM - GNT-0000- 00 QAN [T], Launching"

The controls loosened and the sudden burst of speed overwhelmed me. The rush of particles from the GN DRIVE can be felt from the cockpit of the mobile suit. I maintained a tight grip on the controls, circling the Ptolemy many times. I felt the message was a joke, probably terrorist group. "EVADE". That voice again. After a few seconds there was a blast from afar and it hit my cockpit. "LISTEN NEXT TIME".

"So you came"

"Ali, it is you"

"Of course it is you idiot"

"I never told you how much I really disliked your stupid, bitchy attitude"

"The feeling is merely mutual you little brat"

"Lockon killed you two years ago he shot you twice and he saw your body still and dead"

"You don't get it do you? I am an innovator", my head was in total disarray."All of the innovators and I have uploaded our consciousnesses into our copy of VEDA, our terminal"

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot be killed you idiot."

"I am kind of glad at the news now I can finally get revenge on my parent's death, you twisted freak", I blurted out angrily.

I felt something poking my skin. "PAN LEFT". I had no time to think, the next thing I know I take another blow to the cockpit area. "I SAID LISTEN. BARREL ROLL RIGHT". I barrel rolled and evaded a blast that could have been fatal. "BOOST FORWARD, PAN LEFT, MELEE, THEN EVADE BLAST". I followed these instructions and as I was about to melee I sensed something, and it told me to boost back. "DON'T BOOST MELEE". I melee and it was a direct hit. Then afterwards I evaded and the blast from a hyper canon was close to a direct hit. I pulled back a bit and pulled out my beam saber. The projector in the cockpit gave me a rundown of the mobile suit. HEAVILY ARMORED GN-XIV ~ HYPER BURST CANON [HBC] x 2 ~ MIRAGE COLOIDE ~ GENUIN GN DRIVE ~ BEAM SABER x 4~ BEAM RIFLE x 2~ SHIELD AND RIFLE BITS x 12 ~ SNIPER [HBC] x 2 ~ TRANS AM ~ BOOST AMPLIFIERS x 6~RADAR JAMMER ~ RADIO JAMMER

So the innovators have access to the GENUINE GN DRIVE, this is a problem. "YOU BET IT IS. ACTIVATE QUANTUM SYSTEM, RELEASE SHIELD AND RIFILE BITS, ACTIVATE TRANS AM, ROTATE 24 DEGREES AND MELEE, SPIN AROUND 36 DEGREES, EVADE AND THROW GN SWORD VI".

"Release shield and rifle bits, and activate TRANS AM"

I messed up with the coordinates and my melee was a bit scattered. I didn't evade and we had a beam saber clash. His face was on my monitor and he had the stupid little grin he always had. His mobile suit was overpowering my QUANTA. I could barely handle his strength when he started dual wielding beam sabers. I raised the mobile suits legs to kick him off. The speed of his beam saber was quick. Then his mobile suit started glowing pink showing he had activated TRANS AM. I pulled down on the thruster gauge for the left leg and went in for a spin kick he evaded and I had to quickly reverse the polarity to maintain stability and go in for an uppercut he easily retained his stance. I pulled out my beam saber and started swinging trying to cut something important. He was fast and I couldn't get a hit on him. .my sword bits were still flying around him trying to impale but they missed every chance they got. He quickly pulled out a beam rifle and shot me twice in the cockpit area. I closed my eyes thinking I was dead, I opened my eyes and looked around and there was a hole in the side of the cockpit then I looked at the side of my stomach and there was a huge shard of E-CARBON sticking out. The pain was excruciating but I couldn't stall for too long, I had to get back in the fight. I could not have had my eyes closed for twenty seconds and in that time he destroyed all of rifle bits. There was a lot of blood and if I took too long I could die here. For the time being I tried evading, seeing if I could maneuver myself to the back of him. I pushed both of the boost gauges forward then pulled them both down and swung the legs forward to use his suit as a brake and if I use fine maneuverability I could make this deadly. As I boosted back I was reaching up for the button for the GN RIFLE VI and I felt something rip. I pulled back again and looked at the shard on the side of my stomach it was starting to make my blood sting. If I wanted to finish this I had to rip it out. I asserted a firm grip and tried to pull. I started seeing black closing in so I put both hands on it and pulled. It felt like someone was ripping my stomach out and the more I pulled the worse it got. My fingers were beginning to get numb and my whole mobile suit shook as I was thrown backwards. Had he kicked me? My eyes turned to the monitor; a beam saber was swinging down on its way to kill me. My TRANS AM was starting to deplete as I pushed the particle output to max quantizing me into nothing. I reformed behind him as I swung forward but his movements were quick. He blocked my attack with his own beam saber. He flew back as I kicked him off. Again I put my hands on the shard and tugged. I coughed and all that came out was blood. I was out of strength but I might as well die trying I straitened my leg and got another grip on it. I pulled and pulled but then I felt it shift a bit and then I pushed hard and away from my stomach, then it came loose and when the tip of that shard came out blood splattered around the cockpit, obscuring the projector. I coughed up more blood. Using all my will power I grabbed the controls and focused on this battle. Then called in the shield bits. The bits formed together and created a sword. Using it as a decoy I threw it and I took another beam saber and tried to go for a stab. It was a direct hit to the cockpit. "QUANTIZE". I quantized and that helped me evade a stab from Ali. If I didn't I could be in the same condition as him. He quickly grabbed my mobile suit trying to go for a suicide attempt. I used the controls t grab the GN-XIV's head and tried to rip it off. He pushed me off and this was the perfect time to advance. I boosted behind him and stole his HYPER BAZOOKA. He swung his beam saber and tried to spin around to hit me. My strength was almost gone so I had to work quickly. I flew back and charged up the BAZOOKA to firing strength. He responded quickly and pulled his BEAM RIFLE out and shot the weapon out of my hand. I pulled my last and final beam saber to fight him off. He charged forward as I slashed off his leg and spun behind him stabbing another sword through his torso unit. The particle output was as low as it had ever been. Ali grabbed the beam saber stabbed though him and pulled it out swiftly. I dashed for the BAZOOKA and aimed it at once. It was fully charged and once it fired it had a huge back lash and pushed my mobile suit back. When the smoke cleared, his mobile suit was still there just missing a right arm, and the right side of the upper body. However it seemed like I was able to hit the SOLAR REACTOR.

"Ali it is over, there is no point in fighting", I said in a straining voice.

"Fool, my body is but a mere vessel, I'll be back I swear I…"

His mobile suit exploded and I was a bit confused. I drifted through space for a while before I noticed I had to get back to Ptolemy. I had lost a lot of blood and I was woozy. I was weak and the controls felt hard, but I had to get back. If I didn't I would die anyways. I used the tiny last bit of energy I had to grab the thrust gauges and pushed them to maximum. I couldn't read the coordinates on the top of the projector and I was flying all over the place. Finally I had sights on the Ptolemy. My hands finally released the controls and I let the drift do the rest.

I arrived at the Ptolemy and made an effort to open the cockpit but I didn't have enough strength. I kept trying but each time I tried I only lost more and more blood, and as a last attempt, I punched the button and the cockpit finally opened. I quickly unstrapped myself but even in space I didn't have enough strength to get myself off the seat. I looked at my hands, they had a metallic shine to them, I am hallucinating I thought. It was about five minutes then my eyesight started getting blurry and the pain was no longer bearable I couldn't scream, I was so weak. It was another three minutes before I saw something come in front of the cockpit but I couldn't tell what.

"Setsuna", i heard.

I was lost and unable to see clearly. Slim hands gripped mine and pulled me out of the Quanta slowley. Bright lights consumed my vision, leaving me blinded. the pain only worsend as we entered the elevator. "LET GO" a voice echoed in my head. the darkness closed in and left me motionless.

* * *

Again I was in the small town. This time when I opened the door I was alone and there were broken items everywhere, there were signs of struggles and there were clothes on the floor. Next thing I know I'm in a hotel hallway and I looked to my left. There was a hotel door that was numbered 142. When I opened the door, there men discussing how to go through with their plan, I couldn't understand there accent but they said something about blackmail and about getting a mobile suit. Outside the window there was a sign that said Vegas. "LEAVE HER!" That voice, who are you? "THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED TO FIND OUT. LOOK TO YOUR LEFT". I had to fight myself to wakeup but when I did I was out of breath and I could see water droplets floating around the room and Feldt's head was on my chest. She was sobbing. I put my hand on her head and ran it down her soft pink hair. She quickly got up and looked at me. Her eyes were watery, her face was pink, and she seemed scared. By the time she noticed I was conscious again I had already seen she was crying. Trying to hide it, Feldt quickly turned the other way to clean herself up quickly pretending nothing happened. Her body was shaking and I knew something wasn't right. What do I do? Should I comfort her? I sat up, grabbed her softly, and pulled her in slowly to comfort her. She was warm and I could tell she had been here for a while.

"Feldt it's okay to cry"

She leaned her head closer to me and broke out in tears. I ran my hand through her hair a couple of times to calm her down. She soon shifted a bit and then the pain on the side of my stomach was antagonizing but I didn't want to tell Feldt as she might over react. She was shaking so I held her tighter and she relaxed a bit. I turned slightly so my legs were hanging off the bed and I could hold her better. After a couple of minutes I noticed she was asleep. I slowly grabbed the needle that was connected to the blood bag and on my wrist and ripped it out. It stung my entire arm and I felt like screaming. A little bit of blood dripped out of my wrist and I cleaned it off on the bed. I kicked off the floor toward the door and repeated this and carried her to her room. The door opened quickly and without hesitation she was slowly placed on her bed. When I looked at the side of my stomach there were blood spots on my shirt that weren't there before. I realized I couldn't be doing much strength for a while. Going to sleep and actually relaxing would help. My stomach was bleading heavily and it is only bandaged. _The shard of E-Carbon was covered in PSUEDO PARTICLES. _I was about to leave the room when she woke up.

"Setsuna, y-you are out of the med bay"

"Yeah, I had to bring you here"

"Are you any better?" she questioned.

"Yes", I was silent for a couple of seconds. "Thank you", I said as I continued to the door.

I went to my left and went to a closed door. Inside was the star room; a large room with a big window giving a great view of the stars. I leaned on the rail next to the glass and looked out.

Memories of my past flashed through my head. My father, my mother, and the child she held in her hands. That child was my brother. These were all memories that shall never leave me.

"This is where you prove your worthiness to GOD", Ali Al told us.

I was merely five when I met him, he was in his twenties. He found my friends and I and convinced us to joining the KPSA.

"If you want to succeed in proving your worthiness, you must do a small task. Go now and kill you parents in the name of GOD!" he told us this when I was seven.

I was against doing it for I loved my mother. She always had a smile on her face and loved me. It was in the name of GOD I told myself. Ali supplied us with guns and knives.

"Don't do this Soran", my mother cried the second I shot my father and aimed the gun at her holding my brother.

"I am doing this for GOD"

My finger wrapped around the trigger as I pulled it. The hammer swung forward and left me breathless as it was the first time I used a gun. Other gun shots could be heard as the other kids did the same to their parents. I walked emotionless out of my house and met with Ali and the other children.

"Good. Now I know you can be trusted. Now we can start our rebellion against the UNION!" He said.

At the age of ten, I realized what he made me do; he forced me to kill my parents for a GOD that doesn't exist. My mother haunts my dreams asking me WHY. I stopped having those night tremors the day Lockon informed me if Ali's so called 'death'.

"Setsuna? Are you okay?"

I looked at the person's reflection in the glass. A pink haired figure stood there looking at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem more distant than usual"

_Am I really distant?_ "I was having a dream", I finally spoke.

"Oh I am sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted then", I could sense the nervousness she had.

"Ah"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, may I ask about your dream?" she asked quietly.

I didn't speak, unsure if I should say any more. She was about to turn away and leave knowing I don't usually open up to anyone. "It was about my past", she stopped in her tracks and looked back at my reflection coming closer. "The dream was about my past. When I was a child, I met a man named Ali Al Saachez. He told me about something called GOD, and to prove myself to him I must do him a small favor", she starting intently now focused on my story. "GOD asked one thing of us and that was to kill our parents to show our strength"

"What did you do?"

I hesitated fearing the result if I told her. "I did what he asked of me", I said emotionless. "I did so to find out that there is no GOD in this world, and I had been used for a blood thirsty mans' amusement", I was beginning to get angry and my hands were starting to get a metallic shine. "I was his little puppet. I used to have nightmares of my mother until I thought he died three years ago. But recently I have found out, he can't be killed. Feldt Grace, that is why I don't trust anyone, if I get to attached to someone, it will be that much more painful when they die on the battlefield", I awaited her response for my story.

_I expect two outcomes; A: she could call me a stupid monster, or B: she could say it's okay or it's not your fault, lie_. She took another step closer and I closed my eyes to look down. I felt her put her arms around my stomach. I hated when people interfered with my personal space, but with her silence, I felt comforted and better. I was quite happy she didn't say anything. I was silent as well. She finally let go of me and I turned around to look at her.

"Thank you", I said softly.

She gave a small smile and looked into my eyes; she had tears flowing through them.

"You never told me Setsuna"

"I couldnt tell anyone"

"I understand"

The moment slowly became awkward. I turned my back to her and she left. I have begun changing I thought as I closed my eyes.

When I woke up I was alone in the room. I got up and made my way to the door. After it opened I pushed myself toward the direction of the mess hall. I didn't even think of what I was doing on my way there. I was exhausted when I arrived and I still wasn't back to my normal self. There were blood stains on this uniform. I grabbed the food sat down and started eating. Looking at the clock I wondered if that time was right, I had slept for over fourteen hours. I needed to calm down and take everything slowly so I don't harm myself any more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I SINCERELY APPOLOGIZE FOR MY LAST UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN ON VACATION AND THAT WAS NOT ME WRITING. I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AND ANY OTHERS THAT HAVE MISTAKES OR ANYTHING I DISLIKE IN THEM. AGAIN I APOLOGIZE.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

**REPAIR III**

Miss Sumeragi came in no more than three minutes later and sat down next to me.

"Are you healed yet?" she asked instantly.

"No, it might take a while"

"Setsuna, Tieria said that when he scanned your body in the med bay he noticed something wrong"

"What did he see?"

"He says that it was probably from the QUANTUM BURST. He explained it as increased intelligence and your reaction time has been reduced tens fold. When you where in QUANTUM BURST your particle output was cubed...As you know with two GN DRIVE's your particles were already squared, the QUNTUM BURST just amplified it so more particles come out more rapidly. This is very helpful it makes you unstoppable. However, be careful it seems like it is starting to have dramatic effects on your brain it is starting to lead to something uncontrollable, somewhat unstable"

"What is the worst case scenario?"

"I can't say, it's never happened to anyone, Tieria says that you could start seeing or hearing things but it is just a guess at the moment"

"Is that so? I'll tell you if I experience anything unusual"

"Okay, I have to go to the bridge again"

My appetite was gone. Could what she had mentioned be related to the voice I have been hearing? I got up and walked over to the glass window. The flower the ELS formed could be seen. Feldt. Her name popped in my head. I quickly left the mess hall and went to Mileina's room.

"Hey Setsuna, where are you heading?" I heard Allelujah say from down the hall.

"Nowhere, just walking"

"Oh. So I heard what happened, couldn't wait until we got back could you? Haven't changed a bit", his long black hair went in his face as he stopped in front of me.

"I hope your wrong"

"What do mean?"

"Nothing, but where are the others? I haven't seen them yet"

"Lockon is in his room, Marie is sleeping. Where were you all this time?"

"I don't know? I feel like I was only gone for a couple of hours. The QAN [T] does weird things to you"

"Really? Well, I guess that is what TWIN DRIVES do"

"Yeah", I said leaving.

Mileina's room was farthest down the hall. I was not really sure what I was doing when I knocked on her door.

"Hello Mr. Seiei", Mileina said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, I am looking for Feldt do you know where she is?"

"Yes she is right here" she said as she got out of the way.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk for you in a little bit", I added.

"Um we were just about to watch a movie", Feldt said as she stood up and came to the door.

She was still and suddenly stumbled right into me. I put my arms around her so she wouldn't get hurt. Mileina had pushed her out of the door into me.

"Mileina!" Feldt yelped.

"I can get this ready on my own okay come back in half an hour", she slipped a wink to her as the door closed but I noticed.

My arms were still around her and I quickly jumped and put my arms back at my side.

"Feldt I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit longer"

"W-what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to show you something, come to my room", I responded emotionless.

"O-okay"

I pushed off the ground with her behind me. My room was two doors down from Mileina's. My door slid open when I walked by and I reached for the black box on my shelf.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Close your eyes", I said coldly.

I waited silently for her eyes to close and put the flower in her hand. She jumped at the feeling of the cold glass. Her eyes opened slowly and looked at the desert flower. Her face was in shock.

"You still have this?" she asked softly.

"I have been taking care of this since you gave it to me"

"Why?"

"It was the best gift anyone has ever given me"

With her free hand she grabbed mine and stared deeply into my eyes. A small blush spread across her face as she continued to stare. I turned away quick and soon after felt something wrap around my waist line.

"Thank you", she mumbled just loud enough to be heard

She let go and walked toward the door leaving the flower in my hands.

"Wait the flower"

"It's yours. Remember?"

She left with a breeze and I placed the flower on my shelf outside of the black box. I felt the same feeling as before in my gut. I screwed my head back on strait and walked out surprised to see Feldt still there.

"Feldt, what are you..."

"I am sorry, but I don't care if you return my feelings I just want you to know how I feal"

Her arms went around my neck and pulled me near her. Her lips pressed against mine and she held me tightly. I was wide eyed and stumbled back but the wall stopped me from going any further, if it wasnt there i would have flown back. However, I relaxed and put my arms around her waist, closing my eyes. Was I so blind? Could I not see her love for me until now? There were unexplainable feelings coursing through my body. Seven years ago, Nena Trinity invaded my space and kissed me. I pushed her off then because she was a creepy person, but with Feldt it was different. I felt comforted and some other feeling I couldn't explain.

"Ahhh", Mileina screamed in joy.

We stopped and looked at her; she had left her room and started to come to us.

"Yay I knew it would work. Are you two lovers now?" She asked.

"Mileina!" Feldt yelped.

"Sorry, but I got to excited", she responded.

Feldt stared at her calmly for a little bit. "Can we get a little privacy?"

"Oh right", she added leaving.

"Feldt I am going to go. I am sorry", I finally spoke.

"Wait Setsuna your wound"

"I'm fine doing worry about it", I said looking at all the blood seeping through my clothes.

"I'm not going to let you leave Setsuna", she said as she grabbed my arm and looked at me. She removed my blue jacket and then unzipped my uniform. She then held my arm and pushed off the floor in the direction of the med bay.

I could feel my stomach burning and I could feel my entire right side throbbing. Feldt then kicked off the wall and everything was black. I was asleep but I didn't realize I was until I couldn't see. "LOOK TO YOUR LEFT". I looked to my left and there he was; it was me. But something seemed different. It was me but his eyes were blue and he seemed, stronger. "DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS?" You're me? "OF COURSE I AM". I don't understand though, what are you? "THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED TO FIND OUT". Are you part of me? "YES, WE MUST WORK TOGETHER; WE ARE FIGHTING THE SAME BATTLE. HOWEVER TO WIN STRENGTHS AND THOUGHTS MUST BE ONE. I AM YOUR THOUGHTS. DO WHAT YOU NEED AND I WILL DO WHAT I NEED". He then left and I woke up. I saw Feldt next to me. She had her pink over coat off and her uniform shirt was unzipped.

"Feldt", I said as I saw her holding gauze to my wound.

"Setsuna, you have to stop doing that" She said as she jumped on top of me.

I stayed silent.

"Are you any better?", she asked regaining herself and sitting up.

"Not much I feel light headed"

"Okay, stay here, and don't leave you have lost a lot of blood and we can't have this happen again, I have to go report to the bridge, I will see you after my shift"

"Okay"

"Call if anything happens", she added leaving the room.

I sat up and went to the monitor on the far corner and sat down. I logged in and opened a file labeled Ptolemy. A sub file named security was next to many other files. I opened it and looked through them until I found the footage for the day I went to the ELS planetoid. I was on the bed in this room the whole time I was comatose. A pink haired figure was next to me. I fast forwarded through the three days of footage and she was there the whole time. My fingers hit the back button and opened another file from before yesterday. She was curled up next to me for half the time holding me until she sat up and stayed sitting. She really cared for me, that's for sure; but why? What have if done to her to notice me, she deserves better. I kill people and destroy the lives of others. I looked at the last file for this room. Feldt held me close to her the whole time. There was something I saw that caught my attention. It back tracked until it stopped at the part. She leaned close to me and kissed me. I chuckled to myself briefly seeing her do this. I logged out, went to the bed and decided to relax but I couldn't. I had slept so much in the past six days, I couldn't sleep anymore. So I tried to force myself. I ended up staring at the ceiling of the room, the next thing I know two hours pass by. "GET UP QUICK SOMETHING IS WRONG". The voice caught me by surprise. What is it? "I SHALL INFORM YOU SOON, WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT YOU HAVE TO GET UP". I quickly sat up and removed the needle on my arm slowly. "GET TO THE BRIDGE THERE ARE APPROACHING ENEMY UNITS AND THERE ARE TOO MANY I CAN'T TELL WHAT THEY ARE". I quickly made myself to the bridge and halfway there the power went out. I can't see. "I CAN, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS". Then all I can tell was that I wasn't in control of what was going on. I could see but not do anything. "HERE JUST GO IN THE BRIDGE AND CHECK WHAT IS GOING ON".

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked in.

"Setsuna, you were supposed to stay in the med bay"

"I'm sorry I will explain later; just tell me what is happening"

"We don't know yet, the power just went out", Miss Sumeragi said.

What's going on? "THEY HAVE SHUT DOWN OUR POWER BY FORCE". Do you know how to get it back? "GIVE ME TWO MINUTES". Then he took over and went towards the main control desk. He found the hidden wires and started cutting.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?

"HOLD ON"

"Are you ok? Something seems a little strange"

"NOTHING IS WRONG"

Then the power came back and the computers started up

"I didn't know you knew how to do that?" Miss Sumeragi asked

"Neither did I, anyways what's the problem"

"It seems like there are twenty GAGA units"

"I'm launching"

"Setsuna, your 00 QAN [T] isn't done with the repairs but it will be soon"

"I'll go in the EXIA R III"

"Setsuna you can't, your wound", Feldt said following me into the hall.

"I have to"

"Something seemed different about you before are you okay?"

"I am fine, I have to go"

"Don't get yourself killed, okay. We need you"

"Got it", I then left the bridge and left her there by the door.

It hurt me to do so but I had to. "QUICKLY GET TO THE HANGER AND INTO THE EXIA". I kicked off the walls as fast as I could but it is hard to go fast in zero gravity. I quickly got to the hanger meeting Allelujah and Lockon in the elevator.

"Marie's not coming?" I asked.

"HARUTE no longer needs a co pilot", Allelujah answered.

"How about Tieria?" I questioned.

"Earth"

The second the doors slid open I pushed off the ground and jumped in the cockpit. The regular systems came online. The solar reactor started up and the screen on the control panel read EXIA in white bold letters and then the blinking words SEVEN SWORDS EQUIPMENT came on. The monitor came on as well and I saw Feldt's extremely worried face.

"Setsuna, please come back"

"I will, Setsuna F. Seiei, GUNDAM – GN - 001 – EXIA R III, launching"

The speed of this GUNDAM was faster compared to the 00 QAN [T]. The monitor gave me a rundown of the situation. 20 GAGA UNITS ~ GENUIN GN DRIVE ~ GN-XV ~ 10 MELEE, 9 RANGED, 1 ARTILLERY. I pulled out the GN SWORD VIII and pushed the boost gauges to the max. As I quickly got closer and closer to the enemy units I got ready to attack. I pulled down on my left stabilizer to rotate and swung the GN SWORD out as I passed by the first melee unit. The maneuver split the unit in half. I quickly evened out the stabilizer and pulled down on the boost gauge. I then lifted the shield to clash into the next melee unit. That stunned the pilot so I dropped the shield and grabbed his mobile suit to block the incoming fire from the surrounding ranged units. As it exploded I noticed that the other units were trying to double team to get behind me. Two pink beams shot through them killing them instantly.

"I got your back kid", Lockon said over the radio.

I unequipped the GN SWORD VIII and pulled out both of the GN BLADE'S. Another enemy came from above, he charged forward and I maintained a stance until the last second when I ducked and used both blades to slice through both legs and then spin around and slice him in half. I had only killed three but I was already exhausted. There were blood bubbles already floating around the cockpit so I stopped to catch my breath. The last five melee units and three ranged units came in. I started going defense so I could relax. I had to raise my left blade to block an incoming BEAM SABER and then use my right to push another blade that was in the middle of a stab attempt, downward. I then stab the unit on my left leaving fourteen more. I pulled down three different levers then the control panel read PARTICLE OUTPUT MAX. Then I reequipped the GN SWORD VIII and switched it to the GN RIFLE VIII and fired a huge burst of particles. The burst was the equivalent of the RAISER SWORD. After the burst I was then alerted I missed all targets. The words PARTICLE HAZARD came on the control panel. I had to lift all three of the levers again to lower the particle output. This GUNDAM wasn't meant to be used with that large of a particle output. I tried to boost out of there but one of the enemy units launched a missile barrage and I had to take evasive maneuvers. I pulled both thrust gauges and pulled down on my right stabilizer and used the GN SWORD VIII to try and cut through a couple of missiles. Allelujah was bombarding all of the enemies with his missiles. The other remaining missiles either missed or hit my mobile suit. The smoke then cleared and thirteen enemy units were surrounding me in TRANS AM. My only chance was to defend myself so I activated my TRANS AM and I attacked on ranged unit but before I could reach him I was repeatedly struck by beam rifle shots. Lockon in his ZABANYA sniped three targets with ease. I forced the EXIA towards an attacker and swung the GN SWORD VIII but he blocked so I had to pull out a GN BLADE to dual wield and try to stab another behind but he was able to dodge and cut through my right arm. At that moment my TRANS AM shut down. "DASH RIGHT AND CIRCLE AROUND. DON'T LOOSE FOCUS". Where have you been? "WAITING". I did as he told me and then sliced through a ranged mobile suit. And I looked right and tried to block an incoming attack but he broke through and stabbed through the side of the EXIA. Allelujah cut through the enemy attacker and it exploded leaving the beam saber shut in my hand, I grabbed it turned it back on and threw it at another suit. He dodged but it was just a decoy. "UPPERCUT" I punched upwards and I was able to puncture the entire cockpit area and I killed the pilot. "BOOST LEFT AND PUNCH ARTILLERY UNIT". As I boosted left I quickly punched the unit and took out his cameras. "SPIN KICK AND AIM FOR HIS COCKPIT AREA TO STUN HIM. TRY AND OBTAIN HIS HYPER BURST CANON". The spin kick somewhat worked but as I was about reach for his canon another suit shot my cockpit. I opened my eyes after the explosion expecting the worst just to find that the shot didn't penetrate. But all of this rush was making me bleed continuously and I couldn't stop it.

"Enemy reinforcements", Feldt's voice rang in my ears.

"Lockon!" I yelled my comrade's name in hope to get a little assistance.

"I'm on it"

The pilot of the artillery unit was still stunned so I pulled his beam rifle instead of his HBC and jumped on the other mobile suit and shot rapidly at his unit and didn't stop until I was sure he was dead. Then turned around and destroyed the artillery unit. I then killed the one armed melee suit and quickly blocked another swinging blade with the beam rifle I had. I kicked him off and shot him until it exploded.

"Setsuna, come back, you have been out to long", Feldt said over the radio.

"Not yet, I just need five more minutes"

"Don't take long"

"I won't"

I then started shooting at the remaining ranged units and shot two of them down. I pushed both thrust gauges forward and then pulled back when I was in range. Fired a couple of times but I was also being attacked so I had to spin around and try to block a blade. When the gun made contact with the blade I kicked him away and shot him twice in the chest. "DISARM THE MELEE UNIT BEHIND YOU AND USE HIM AS A SHIELD. USE HIM TO RAM INTO ANOTHER SUIT AND REEQUIP YOUR GUN AND REPEATEDLY FIRE AT THE TWO SUITS". As I put away the gun I grabbed the suit behind me with my one hand and pushed the thrust forward and clashed with the other GN-XIV. After I quickly let go of him I shot him many times the explosion of his suit caused a chain reaction and exploded the other. I turned around and saw that two more suits were coming in so I extended my arm towards the last melee enemy and impaled him with the gun and started shooting until the bullets came out the other side and aimed at the next attacker. After he was destroyed I pulled out my hand from the suit and it also exploded. "ACTIVATE TRANS AM AGAIN AND ACTIVATE BURST MODE". As I did so I also dropped the gun and pulled out a beam saber. "BOOST TOWARD THE RANGED ENEMY ONYOUR RIGHT, RAISE BOOST GUAGE, PUSH LEGS FORWARD AND KICK THEN STAB AND JUMP OFF". I started raising the boost gauge and I pushed my legs in front of me and kicked the cockpit and started stabbing, then pushed up on the boost and launched to the next. When I was reaching the next enemy bullets interrupted and I was forced to pull back. I threw my beam saber and impaled an enemy unit. Then using my last beam saber I pushed forward and tried to ram into another ranged GAGA while evading shots. Then one of the last shots hit my suit in the chest. All I felt was the throbbing feeling in my stomach. I tried to make sense of what was happening but I couldn't do anything. Then when I finally regained sight I was confused. Then I realized the fist of the mobile suit going towards my face. It made contact and it stunned me. I couldn't move. Allelujah came and clashed his beam saber with him. I gripped the beam saber again and slashed through the enemy.

"Don't go after the rest of the enemies Setsuna, you've lost a lot of blood", I heard Feldt say over the radio.

"I just need more time'. Then I looked around my cockpit and saw all the blood floating around. "Okay I am coming back. Allelujah cover me"

"Got it"

I was already going back to the Ptolemy and the pain in my stomach had spread to the entire right side of my body. "LOOK BEHIND YOU". I looked behind me and I saw a ranged unit coming up behind me so I pulled out the beam saber I had before and tossed it in his direction. It was a direct hit to the upper chest and it seemed to go through the solar reactor as well and he exploded.

"Damn, more reinforcements!" Lockon yelled over the radio.

I sensed a strong QUANTUM BRAINWAVE's user. I turned around and looked for the source. A REBORNS GUNDAM was mixed in with GN-XIV, I boosted back to the battle.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, I was hoping I could find you here"

A bright light of green particles occurred and the enemy GUNDAM boosted towards me. It was going to be an unfair battle, I only have one MS arm. A particle explosion could be seen from my location and the REBORNS GUNDAM reappeared from quantization in front of me. They have finally gotten the GENUINE TWIN DRIVE system to work.

"Now we can see who the strong one here is Setsuna F. Seiei!"

I blocked his beam saber with mine and expected for this to end right here. I could feel something pricking my skin. Nothing happened; he won't quantize or overpower me. I looked at my monitor and analyzed his mobile suit. They may have the twin drive, but its only 58% synchronized.

"Ribbons Almark, do you even know the power of the TWIN DRIVE?"

"Of course you fool"

"Hey Ribbons you overheating", he looked down at his monitor and that gave me enough time to push him off me and stab him through the cockpit. His image disappeared from my screen as the GUNDAM exploded. Allelujah and Lockon were on their way to help me but there was no need.

"All contacts confirmed have been neutralized, heading back to the Ptolemy", I stated as I made my way back with my teammates behind me.

I was finally on the way back; I was exhausted and was ready to go to the med bay. My right arm was limp and as soon as the hatch to get into the hanger was open I got in and opened the cockpit. I looked back at the EXIA and saw I had to get it repaired again.

"Setsuna, your back", Feldt said

"I need to get to the med bay" I said in a straining voice

"Alright, give me your hand"

She helped me arrive at the med bay and when we got in she helped me get in to the bed. She grabbed my arm and slowly pushed the needle into my upper forearm. She looked into my eyes and I looked back.

"You scared me back there", she spoke.

"Setsuna, I've got a mission for you", Miss Sumeragi said as she walked in

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to go to earth and regroup with Tierria"

_Why the hell should i launch now? _"What do you need?", i asked coldley

"Tierria is plotting something. he wont tell me what but he specifically asked for you to meet him"

"Is that a good idea?" i asked hinring at my stomach.

"Feldts going with you"

I reverted back to my silence and stared akwardly at Sumeragi.

"Why Feldt?" i asked finally

"Would you rather go with Ian?"

"Fine"

"Alright I will inform Tierria"

She made her way to the quickly and i stared blankley at the floor. Feldts silence was making it akward.

"Go get ready", i spoke maintaining my stoic personality.

She nodded and left. Moments around her are becoming more uncomfortable. I cant get attached to someone, not now. There are many important things i must finish

* * *

_**I AGAIN APPOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR READERS,**

I FEAL LIKE I HAVE LOST SOME READERS ON MY LAST UPDATE AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT RUSHED CHAPTER. YES THIS FIC IS STILL ON AND HAS NOT BEAN ABANDONED SO DONT WORRY, I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER I JUST HAD A FEW "ITERUPTIONS" LATELY. I WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS SO I CAN KNOW IF I AM DOING SOMETHING WRONG OR OUT OF YOUR LIKING. LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IF NESESSARY.

P.S. I REVISED OLD CHAPTERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT NOTICED SO PLEASE READ AND EXPECT MY NEXT CHAPTER EITHER LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW

P.P.S. THIS STORY MAY OR MAY NOT BE CHANGING TO THE MATURE RATING DEPENDANT ON THE REVIEWS I GET.


End file.
